What a feeling
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Somente um dia de neve após a guerra.


Seis meses.

Fazia exatos seis meses que a guerra acabara.

A Toca acalmava-se após almoço e a neve caía lá fora. Saiu da lareira, espanando as roupas para tirar o que sobrara do pó de flu. Sentou-se numa poltrona, olhando para a direção da cozinha: sabia que ele viria de lá. Com o olho direito semi-coberto pelo cabelo castanho e o rosto apoiado na mão e as pernas cruzadas. Sorriu ao ver as pernas compridas, as mãos nos bolsos, o suéter azul, os cabelos ruivos, o rosto sardento e os olhos brilhantes. Abaixou o olhar ao vê-lo percebê-la ali e estacar, um sorriso somente de lábios, que fazia uma pequena covinha em cada bochecha aparecer. Continuou andando, então, adotando uma postura mais ereta e uma expressão mais sabida, que foi desmanchando ao se aproximar sentar no braço da poltrona e envolver seus ombros com um braço, se abaixando para beijar sua bochecha e sussurar em seu ouvido:

- Olá, minha querida.

Hermione pousou uma mão na perna de Ron e agarrou a frente do suéter com a outra.

- Oi pra você também - ela riu.

- Como é que você está? - ele perguntou, puxando-a até o sofá, onde sentou pesadamente e a envolveu, aproximando seus corpos. Hermione pousou a cabeça no peito de Ron, brincando com os nós dos dedos compridos dele.

- Melhor agora. E você, Ron?

- Concordo plenamente. Estava pensando em levar você a algum lugar. Acho que podíamos fazer algo que namorados normais fazem, porque só ficamos em casa, e você sabe como o jeito que o seu pai me olha me assusta um pouco, mas talvez você preferisse ficar aqui, porque está nevando muito e afinal .. O quê? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso enviesado. Hermione prestara atenção em cada palavra. Ou melhor, em cada jeito com que ele as dizia, com cada mudança no timbre grave de sua voz.. Sorriu.

- Adoro sua voz.

- Huum.. Obrigado? - ele riu, as orelhas vermelhas. Bagunçou levemente os cabelos armados dela, disfarçando o embaraço. - Quer subir?

- Eu adoraria. - ela sorriu, pensando naqueles dias em que ela não esperava convite para entrar no quarto de Ron. 'Mas naquela época,' pensou, 'nunca fizemos o que tínhamos vontade. Não que nós façamos agora..', refletiu, virando a cabeça de lado e observando o namorado esticar os jeans nas pernas longas. Gostava das pernas dele.

- Olá, querida.

O poder que uma simples palavra numa determinada pessoa tinha para mudar uma frase era incrível. Quando a sra. Weasley dissera quase a mesma frase que seu filho mais novo havia dito alguns minutos atrás, graças a Merlim não havia tido aqueles arrepios, muito menos aquela sensação intoxicante que era ouvir um sussuro de Ron lhe lembrando que ela era dele.

- Olá, sra. Weasley - ela levantou-se e sorriu para ela. Ron a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto sua mãe se sentava na poltrona que Hermione ocupava há alguns intantes. Sob seus olhos, manchas roxas cobriam suas sardas; Ron também as havia adquirido, mas não tão intensas, e sua expressão não era a mais desolada possível. Sorriu tristemente para a senhora, que parecia vinte anos mais velha, e ela os encarou com olhos tristes.

- Eu sempre fiz muito gosto por vocês, sabem. - ela sussurou, parecendo ver algo além da sala de estar.. Hermione chutaria um palpite dizendo que ela os via mais jovens, brigando. Sentiu as bochechas esquentando, e olhou para Ron, que tinha as orelhas tingidas num rosa claro. - Eu sei que isso deixa o Ron morrendo de vergonha, Hermione. Mas obrigada por fazê-lo feliz logo assim tão jovem. Sempre achei que só você o faria. - E piscou para ela, com um sorriso fraco, mas verdadeiro. Hermione sentiu a afeição pela mãe de Ron crescer ainda mais, e um sentimento de injustiça tomou conta de si. Como pudera senhora tão boa perder seu filho?

Desvencilhou-se gentilmente de Ron, e abaixou-se diante da poltrona, segurando as mãos dela.

- Muito obrigada, Senhora Weasley. Por tudo, de verdade. Principalmente por Ron.

Molly Weasley ficou silenciosa, mas retribuiu com mais força o aperto nas mãos de Hermione. Esta levantou-se e puxou o namorado pela mão, alcançando o primeiro lance de escadas, e só soltando-0 quando chegou à porta do quarto. Enquanto a fechava, Ron se jogou na cama e disse, com a voz baixa.

- Foi legal da sua parte ter dito aquilo pra mamãe.

- Eu preciso pelo menos agradecer a ela. Por você. - ela se aproximou, sentando-se na cama e recostando-se nas pernas de Ron.

- Você falando assim parece que eu sou grande coisa - ele disse, num tom de riso, mas Hermione não gostou. Seria possível ele até agora não perceber o seu valor, principalmente para ela?

- Acho que vão parecer meras palavras se eu disser. - ela sussurou contra a boca de Ron, e então colou a sua na dele.

Um formigamento suave em seus lábios começou, desviando-se para o resto de seu corpo. Segurou de leve sua nuca, enquanto sentia as mãos grandes e quentes de Ron explorarem sem limites suas costas. Parecia distante o dia em que haviam se beijado pela última vez, e tanto seu corpo quanto o dele pareciam morrendo de saudades um do outro. Sua imaginação não era capaz de reproduzir com precisão o que era a cara de sono, o toque, o timbre da voz, o abraço, o beijo de Ronald. Não era capaz nem de fazê-la lembrar da sensação de tocar seus ombros e embrenhar seus dedos em seus cabelos ruivos, se perder em suas orbes azul-claro, sentir seus lábios nos seus.. O que tinha dentro de si era apenas uma vaga noção. O que ficava era o sentimento. Tentou, em vão, reprimir um gemido quando a língua de Ron alcançou a sua, e apertou mais sua nuca, enquanto suas mãos pareciam ter finalmente parado, apertando sua cintura contra si. Seus dedos puxaram novamente os fios ruivos, e quando lhe pareceu faltar o ar, eles se separaram, ofegantes. Abraçou Ron pelo pescoço, enquanto sentia seus dedos relaxarem em sua cintura. - Só você me deixa assim, Ronald.

Ele riu baixinho, beijando o pescoço de Hermione e a deixando levantar-se, esticando a blusa. Começou a remexer nas coisas espalhadas em cima da cômoda e fechou as portas do guarda roupa. Numa mescla de irritação e riso, recolheu algumas vestes largadas no chão, as chacoalhando e dobrando. Ron apenas a observava, virando a varinha nos dedos.

- Você sabe que eu te amo tanto, certo?

- Certíssimo.

- É uma pena.. Que tal você vir aqui para eu me certificar?

- Se fosse mais organizado, Ronald - ela disse, apontando para ele com sapato - não teria que esperar. Você sabe como eu detesto bagunça.

- Acontece que eu adoro te ver brava por causa da bagunça. E quando eu te forço a deixá-la ai. - Sorriu maliciosamente, e Hermione teve suas suspeitas confirmadas pelo motivo que ele segurava a varinha na mão, enquanto abria uma gaveta e colocava as vestes recém dobradas dentro.

- Você não se atreva. - ela sussurou, ansiosa para ouvir o que estava por vir.

- Tem certeza?

- Não?

- Bem melhor agora. _Accio Hermione_.

Hermione sentiu-se meio empurrada, meio arrastada até ele, caindo na cama com estrépito. Olhou para ele, tentando parecer brava, mas suavizando a expressão e rindo ao perceber o bico que ele lhe fazia, largando a varinha no chão e alisando seu quadril com o polegar. Sentou-se mais dignamente na cama, e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ron, que fechou os olhos ao toque. Ao observá-lo sorrir suavemente, teve a sensação de que sempre soubera que um dia estaria ali. Não conseguia se lembrar, porém, de qualquer fantasia que fosse mais simples e gloriosa quanto esses momentos que passavam juntos agora. Ele abriu os olhos, descendo e subindo o olhar por ela, calma e intensamente. Sentiu-se inexplicávelmente maravilhosa, mas no sentido literal. Bonita mesmo.

Mirou o olhar para além do vidro da janela, suas orbes se detendo nos flocos de neve que caíam suavemente, sua mão ainda nos cabelos vermelhos do namorado.


End file.
